


情迷游泳馆

by CrystalArchive



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalArchive/pseuds/CrystalArchive
Summary: 是因为画完了图纸所以心情好开的车车估计看到的人也会非常少哈哈哈哈因为各种保护青少年但是还是🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞成年了在看哦然后不要真的在公共场合do i超级不卫生





	情迷游泳馆

**Author's Note:**

> 是因为画完了图纸所以心情好开的车车  
估计看到的人也会非常少哈哈哈哈因为  
各种保护青少年  
但是还是  
🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞  
成年了在看哦  
然后不要真的在公共场合do i  
超级不卫生

“怎么回事儿啊你，突然想来游泳馆游泳了”你和朴佑镇在难得的休息时光来到了这家私家的健身会所的游泳馆，因为是工作日，地下一层的游泳馆里没有什么人，朴佑镇是釜山人，打小在海边长大，一直不愿意在室内的游泳馆游泳，称是没有那种感觉，你本身是一只旱鸭子，又生在内陆，不会游泳，但是你却倒是很喜欢泡在水里的感觉，因为感觉自己身上干干净净的心情愉悦得很。一不做二不休（？）你就干脆在健身会所找了个游泳教练，一对一地不定期来上游泳课，这天第一节游泳课，朴佑镇不就跟来了。“姐姐干嘛花这冤枉钱啊，想学游泳找我不就好了，除了蝶泳什么我都能教给姐姐……”朴佑镇穿着泳裤光裸着上身，从男更衣室出来，你穿着一片式的泳衣，不说多么性感倒也不保守，可朴佑镇的视线就跟往你身上粘了口香糖似的，从你发育良好的胸部到平坦的小腹再到细长白嫩的双腿。你被他灼热的视线盯得不大自在“我问你了呀可是你不是说不愿意来游泳馆游泳吗？”“姐姐你那个问法谁知道你是想学游泳啊”“知道啦知道啦，我们赶紧下楼吧” 朴佑镇顺手接过你的浴巾和防水袋，你挽住朴佑镇精壮的胳膊，朴佑镇感觉到了手臂上柔软的触感顿时有些心猿意马，不过也打起精神和你下楼了。“嗯？教练人呢？”看着空无一人的巨大的游泳池，你迷惑了，明明之前和教练约好了的呀，你从朴佑镇手中的防水袋里找出手机，发现了四十分钟之前你还在女更衣室换衣服的时候教练给你回的微信“不好意思啊，临时出了点事情，我可能要晚一个小时左右才能到，你可以先在浅水区泡一下，或者在边上的椅子上坐一会儿，真不好意思啊”你抿抿嘴唇，为难地朝朴佑镇看看，“教练要晚点过来”“那我来教姐姐吧！”“欸！！？？”你还在惊讶状态，行动力第一位的年下男友已经下水了，笑得灿烂得很“姐姐下来呀”你抿住唇，捏紧了栏杆，伸腿轻触水面“好凉啊……”“没事的，你下来，我身上暖和”你轻咬住下唇，一格一格往下走，在水没到你纤细的腰部的时候，温暖的大手掐住了你的腰将你抱到怀里，泳池的水不像浴缸里的水，你泡在水里竟有一种失去控制的胸闷的感觉，因为现在正是游泳的淡季，泳池里几乎没什么人，于是也没有加防止起浪的泡沫球。水流动的感觉让你不太好受，没有什么安全感的你现在就像一只八爪鱼，仰着头大口呼吸，四肢紧紧地缠着朴佑镇，朴佑镇似乎被这个样子的你逗笑了，毕竟平时的你都是一副理工科工程师的高冷御姐的样子，你感觉他胸腔一阵抖动，似是在很愉悦地笑，你被他笑得脸热，不过很快他就笑不出来了，你饱满柔软的胸部紧紧地贴着他的胸口，两条腿缠在他的精壮的腰上。朴佑镇脑子里不由得开始过一些昨天晚上的限制级画面，前天晚上你从柏林开完会解决完历史遗留问题飞回来，昨天白天休息好了之后你心情也不错，氛围也很好的情况下你主动慰藉空窗了一个月的年轻力壮的小男友，第一次搞了一些奇怪的体位（？）想到你昨晚爽到全身通红翻着白眼抽搐着潮吹的样子，朴佑镇又双硬了，年轻男孩的灼热的下体紧紧贴着你，你不可置信的瞪圆了眼看他“阿镇你……不是吧”“姐姐帮帮我吧……我觉得我……”分明是恳求的语气啊，拜托好歹也等我回答你再说吧啊喂！！脑子里这么想的时候你已经和朴佑镇接上吻了，他富有侵略性的舌尖霸道地伸入你的口腔，仔仔细细地舔过你细细的牙齿然后和你的舌尖纠缠在一起，与你交换津液。他的吻很有技巧，你和他在一起挺久，你的身体也早就被他调教得敏感的不成样子，你的下身逐渐濡湿，滑腻的触感让你不太舒服的扭了扭腰，“唔，姐姐你别动了”朴佑镇苦着脸，你不用想也知道你现在的脸一定红透了，但是你也不是会压抑自己情欲的人“唔，给我”朴佑镇隔着泳衣捏着你的胸，你敏感的要死，被情欲支配的你伸手进他的泳裤里去揉他的肉棒，朴佑镇解开你颈后的活结，将你胸前的泳衣拉扯下来，雪白饱满的胸部没有了束缚弹跳出来，朴佑镇一手搂着你的腰一手握住你的一个乳房，顺势用嘴衔住另一个乳尖，一面吸吮一面用湿热的舌尖舔弄，另一手的坚硬的指甲划过你敏感的乳晕，你身体就像过了电一样突然颤抖一下，随即下身涌出一大股热流，“唔，可以了，进来”你忍着一波一波的快感，和越来越瘙痒的甬道，催促朴佑镇赶紧把他的物事塞进来好填满你的空虚。朴佑镇却突然好像变了一个人一样“什么进来，姐姐说话越来越不好理解了”，你被欲望冲得眼角都泛出媚人的红色，你着急得，伸手去够他的下身，“姐姐好好说”朴佑镇似乎很正经的样子“快进来呜呜呜呜呜我要你的肉棒进来”，你认定了朴佑镇最见不得你掉眼泪，于是你作势要哭，朴佑镇这才将遮住你敏感部位的布料往边上扯开一些，粗粝的指腹摩挲着你的肉唇，然后伸进两根手指，轻轻地揉着你的内壁，这种要有不有的感觉简直要逼疯你，你咬着唇，抱着朴佑镇的脖子抽泣，朴佑镇爱怜地侧过脸亲亲你的侧颊“姐姐怎么馋成这样呢”，伸手握住自己茎柱，先是塞入一个龟头，然后再一点一点地将柱体往你身体里推，你觉得口干极了，寻住朴佑镇的唇与他交换了一个湿漉漉的吻，“抱紧我”你靠在他肩上点点头，他双手都掐着你的腰，大开大合地抽插起来，“啊…啊啊啊嗯嗯呜呜额嗯……呜呜呜好舒服”“啊啊好爽嗯嗯唔嗯嗯啊嗯嗯啊额啊啊啊……”“慢一点呜呜呜…唔嗯你…慢一点嘛呜呜呜呜呜”朴佑镇像是听不见你说的，持续的抽插让你的快感逐渐积累，最后你眼前一片白光，前前后后不过十分钟，你就泻了个彻底，突然的暖流让朴佑镇舒服地喂叹，朴佑镇的下身反倒还是烙铁一般杵在你的身体里面，你爽够了就想让他赶紧出来，突然有了公众场合的意识让你紧张极了，害怕突然就进来一个人看到你们这副样子，你挣扎着想从朴佑镇身上下来，朴佑镇却真的将手松松地环住你的腰“姐姐也太不够意思了，自己爽够了就不管阿镇了”“回去补偿你回去补偿你好不好拜托拜托”“不好”朴佑镇保持着你俩树袋熊一样的体位带着你游到了稍微深一点的地方，水突然没到了你的胸口，你紧张极了，朴佑镇翻过你，让他的肉棒在你的体内转了一个圈，让你扶着泳池的内壁，朴佑镇一手抱着你的腰，一手穿过你的腋下握住你的胸，不管不顾地就动起来，朴佑镇很有技巧，不像是刚开始那样高频率地操你，他九浅一深地抽查，享受你因为紧张而持续收缩的内壁，他凑到你的耳边舔着你的耳廓，尖尖的犬齿研磨着你的耳垂，轻声在你耳边说着荤话“姐姐舒服吗？”“姐姐这个样子实在是太性感太美了，一会一定要在更衣室做一次，让姐姐看看自己这副淫荡的样子”“如果现在有人进来看到姐姐这样子怎么办呢，我好后悔啊”“呜呜呜呜呜啊啊啊啊好痒好痒”“哥哥快一点重一点嘛……”耳边朴佑镇呼吸一滞，喘着粗气就开始大开大合地操你“啊啊啊嗯嗯额嗯嗯啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”又到了你的临界点，你做好准备迎接你的下一次高潮的时候，朴佑镇突然抽出了自己的阴茎，将你打横抱上岸，将你放在泳池边上的躺椅上，呈跪姿，从后面来，他的肉棒插得更深，然后猛地抽插，你听到耳边逐渐变粗的呼吸声，你实在是害怕有人回来，于是你努力伸手，反手摸上朴佑镇的腰窝，这里是他的敏感点，你用指甲轻刮指腹轻揉了一会儿，朴佑镇猛地拉近你的腰，像是连自己的睾丸也要塞进你身体里的样子，猛地射了出来，你被烫得高潮了，两个人同时到达了巅峰，缓过高潮余韵之后，你累得不行，拍拍朴佑镇的大腿“把东西拿好我们上楼吧，再游泳的话我怕我累死在泳池里…”朴佑镇拿过浴巾将你包好，拿好东西就上楼了。更衣室下次吧…先去写作业了TTTT


End file.
